


Responsibility

by Harukami



Category: Fire Candy
Genre: Gen, There's a lot of gross tw references in this but nothing actively happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@voreyeur on Tumblr asked for anything from Fire Candy.</p>
<p>After the last chapter, they regroup to make a ...plan? Can you even call it that?</p>
<p>warning for: references to murder, rape, snuff, guro-masturbation, gore etc. I mean it's Fire Candy tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

The sounds of the police arriving are loud -- sirens blaring, yelling, voices over the megaphone, they can _hear_ Ryoki getting surrounded, threats to shoot him. Haru is the first to snap out of the daze they've all ended up in.

"We have to go," he says, and then louder, "Everyone out! Move, move, move!"

Leo has taken ahold of Yukito, wrapped her in his shirt, and jerks his head up. "We can't--"

"We have to, or we're next," Haru says, with a bitterness wrapped in brightness. "Those cops are human. Do you think any of us will get away if we don't bail?"

They bail. They exit via windows and rooftops and run back to their base like this was any other normal incident. Haru can smell Tetchan's blood where it's spattered all over himself and tries to ignore it, can't let himself think about it and get carried away. It's easy to want to get carried away right now. Let the rest of them escape, let himself crash into a wall and spatter his guts and brains and flesh all over it for some other fucked up idiot to jerk off to, because he'd be gone, gone, gone. 

His fault. His vengeance that lead him into participating instead of steering the kids away. His fault. Him the one not on guard at all times, leading to Yukito getting kidnapped, nearly raped and murdered (he knows what that looks like too well, he remembers her, he will always remember her and if his traitorous fucked-up body reacts to that there's no helping that, that's how he is, he still loved her, he still regrets everything). His fault for Tetchan's intense focus even if Lloyd gave no fucks at all. The trauma on Yukito's face, his fault. The pain on Leo's face, his fault. The despair and loss and elation on Ryoki's face as he dragged Tetchan's severed head outside to get himself arrested and taken away from society for everyone's good, his fault.

Other people took action, sure. But it's his fault.

Still, he's never had the courage to end it all, never wanted to stop living enough to actually do it, so he doesn't spatter himself, he goes back to the base.

Yukito is crying; still wrapped in Leo's clothes and seeming to not give even two shits about how undressed she is, crying on Leo who is sobbing himself, the big suck. Haru swallows and thinks, _I'm such a fraud, though?_ because he can feel the heat trickling down his own cheeks.

"I'll testify," Yukito sobs, "they'll let him go, it was entirely to defend me--"

Excessive use of force, Haru thinks, but doesn't say.

"They won't listen," Leo says, voice raw. "He -- he said goodbye, he wanted to keep us safe. They won't listen, all they'll care is that a Half proved he was dangerous and could do something like that."

"Then -- we break him out! Leave this city for good, finally! We've never even seen the outside, and we're pretending to be free?"

"Tangling with human cops? That really is suicide..."

"I'll try it," Haru says.

They turn to stare at him. He's a sight, isn't he? Spattered with blood and crying and smiling with all of his fangs showing.

"You all are kids," Haru says. "A big group wouldn't be able to do it. I'll study the times he's moved between prisons, I'll go for it. I've got contacts. Leave it to me."

Leo swallows. He doesn't want to get involved, but he wants Ryoki safe. It's written all over his face. "I can--"

"No, Leo. The group needs a leader who can keep them safe right now, you knoooow?" Haru says it flippantly. He can't help it. There's nothing inside him to regulate his emotions anymore. "Besides, Ryoki and I are the same kind of monster."

Nobody in the room argues, and he laughs until he cries, curls up on the floor and laughs some more. Great, he thinks. Leave it all to me. I'm sure you're comforted by that right now.

But what else can they do?


End file.
